Doubts
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Chad and Taylor Lautner doubted Sonny could eat a peanut butter pickle. Sonny doubted Chad could hug Tawni without getting sick. And Sonny and Chad both doubted they could be together, although it was totally possible. CHANNY! For BlackRose7894's contest


** Hey you guys! Well, some pretty strange things have been happening in my life! First, these kids tried to make themselves pass out, (I would tell you how, but them you could try it and I'd feel responsible,) then my friend hypothetically dumped a guy, a kid in my grade kept on flipping over mats when we were playing Matball, (Kickball with mats instead of bases) and he couldn't stop, he just kept tumbling over them) and I sprained my toe. And now I get to go to Ballet. Joy. **

** Before I go, I'd like to recognize some awesome people! My lovely reviewers! They are my great FanFiction Friends**_** BALLofSONSHINE, DeadHeart115, and SugarRush4eva, plus Boris Yeltsin and some people who I have never talked to but were kind enough to review Pray-4-Demi, Nicolette8Dancerluv, SouthernChristianGirl, RainbowConverse323, ReallyJavanah, Teddy Bear333, and LOLChanny819. Also thanks to my anonymous readers ChannyFan4ever, Musicluhver, lolz3, and KitKatty789. You guys rock!**_

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else. I don't even own the peanut butter pickle, because in order to enter**__**BlackRose7894's contest I had to say, "Maybe I do like Peanut Butter on pickles. **

Doubts

"Sonny Sonny Sonny." The blonde looked over at me, smirking. "Didn't anyone tell you not to make bets with Taylor Lautner?"

I growled at him, then retorted with, "Maybe I do like peanut butter on pickles!" Yet I knew deep inside my heart I knew he was right. I shouldn't have bet that I could eat an entire pickle with peanut butter. Or played truth or dare with my cast and Taylor Lautner. But that was beyond the point.

"Chad, do you want me to eat this or not?" I asked, glaring at him. We had become friends over time, but I still hated when he was right. He laughed.

"Go ahead. I doubt you can do it." I looked the blonde straight in the eye.

"I bet you can't give Tawni a hug." He looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you would puke or something before you could even get to the door." I leaned back on my chair in the commissary, watching his facial expressions go from terrified to smug.

"You, my friend, are on." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat. I noticed that his hands intertwined with mine for a split second, touching awkwardly. It made me want to sing this song I heard on YouTube.

_We just touched (touched)_

_Awkwardly_

_Was that as strange for you like it was for me?_

_Yeah we just touched (touched)_

_Awkwardly_

_And I'm not gonna let this go!_

Yes, thank you CommunityChannel for getting that stuck in my head. You rock and all, but this is going too far. I noticed as he stopped at the door. "You still have to eat the pickle."

I wanted to kill him at the moment, but I looked at the pickle, picked it up, took a bite, and managed to swallow. And yes, I wanted to gag. "There, happy?" I choked.

"You've got to eat the entire pickle Munroe." He said, looking me in the eye. And I wanted to kiss him for that. But that is entirely, completely beyond my totally legitimate point.

I decided to look on the bright side. At least there was only one more bite. I gained all my confidence and took the bite, only to run out yelling, "Gonna hurl! Move!" he laughed and chased me out.

Ten minutes later I was back out of the bathroom, telling him to remind me NEVER to eat peanut butter and pickles. He gave me a hug and walked me out to the dressing room Tawni and I shared.

"Hey Tawns!" I yelled, still clutching my stomach. That pickle really took an effect on my stomach. "Chad has something to tell you!"

"What do you want?" She yelled, her voice no more than a whisper. "Can you not see I'm sick?"

Chad gave me a grin and stopped trying to support me. Walking up to Tawni, he pulled her into a giant hug and announced, "You're my bestest friend!" I felt this twinge of jealousy for Tawni. No, I didn't like him, Psh Psh, isn't it hot in here? Never mind.

"So Chad, you managed not to puke. Interesting." I noted, walking into my room.

I heard a horse voice say, "Hey!" then returned to my argument with myself. I didn't like him, and I never will. I am not jealous.

Of course you do. You loooooove him. You loooooove him!

Oh shut up. Shut up shut up shut UP! You do not like him! Your mind is just playing a game with you. A stupid game.

But you like it. You love him! You know it.

"Sonny?" I heard a voice say. It wasn't hoarse, but it was soft, and I knew it was a certain blue-eyed male. "Are you talking to yourself?"

Damn. "Um no… of course not. Psh. Psh. Why would I be talking to myself? It's not like I like you or anything. Scratch everything I just said, okay?"

He walked closer and closer until we were a mere foot away. "Really Sonny, do you really want to? Because sometimes you get to share a special moment together, and that could be something you want. Yet if we never try, how will we know?"

He leaned in, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But NO. He decides to pull my face an INCH away from his and run. I watched as he ran, pushing my heart deeper and deeper into an abyss of sadness. He stopped at the door, watching my torn face. I prayed I wouldn't cry, but it was too late. He had seen the softness behind the wall I built.

"Wait, Sonny…" the blonde boy started, but I never let him finish.

"Wait for what Chad? For you to rip my heart out even more so I'm just a zombie of my former self? You already know one of my deepest darkest secrets. Just let me suffer in my misery." I turned to sit in my dressing room chair, tears staining my cheeks.

Chad started out the door, a look of disdain plastered on his beautiful face. I couldn't help feeling slightly sorry. Tawni, the kind friend she is on the inside, went over to comfort me, but I told her she should look after her cold and get some rest, which she gratefully accepted. On her way out, she glared at Chad and I went back to silently sobbing.

After a minute, I looked up. Chad was gone. I assumed it was for the better. I doubted he would ever come back. But I didn't want it that way. I wanted him back, but I knew I would never get it. It was like Santa. You wanted to believe he was real, but couldn't. He was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sonny. I have something to tell you." I froze. Was it really who I thought it was? "I know we were friends and I blew it. But I didn't tell the press, right?" I wanted to scream at him. You may think I was overreacting, but I had my heart broken too many times for it to be broken again.

I turned around. "What is it Chad?" I growled. I didn't realize how close his face was to mine, or what was even going to happen before he kissed me. It was better than anything; to be so perfectly happy without a care. Now I would go into details about how it seemed to be like we were meant for each other, and how we practically made out in the middle of the hall, but I won't. What I will tell you was that I forgot how mad I was at him and how mad I had been for the last week. Eventually we pulled apart. Mostly for air, but also because this little five year old girl had started to stare and it was getting quite awkward.

"I wanted to say I loved you before I left for France to shoot a movie." He looked right into my brown eyes. "And I mean this. I'd never say it to you if I didn't mean it. You're special to me. I hope we can be more than friends once we get back. Now I have to catch a plane. I'll miss you." I smiled and nodded, then he turned and left.

That guy could be the biggest jerk you ever met, or he could be sweet. Either way, I loved him back. And to think this started over a bet, Taylor Lautner, and a peanut butter pickle.


End file.
